Power of an Accident
by DM2012
Summary: What if an OOC me was send somehow in naruto's world, what if i'll get some awesome powers. Find out in this story. Rated T for Teen.pairing...i'll let you chose with who i'll be.


Disclaimer:

**I don't own Naruto and Opel. And I don't know if I own Nuce INC and The Nameless Bar.**

A.N.

What's up fanfiction lovers? DM2012 here and i'm very sorry for not updating Deus Ex: Ninja Revolution but i have some problems at work, with my girlfriend and other stuff so i will put it on hold till june or july. You must understand that Deus Ex is a story of epic proportions and i want it to make it good so you'll like it so I'msorry for making you wait but i don't have choice. On another note, I'm trying a new idea of mine, it's a short story, not long, and if you'll like it and get positive reviews, I'll continue with the story. So please enjoy this prologue to my new story, The power of an Accident(Title may change depends on the reviews I'll get from you, please tell me if u got ideas for titles). I had this idea that what if somehow an OOC me would get in naruto's world. Let's see what will happen. Please review and tell me new names for the story.

Prologue

It was a beautiful day. It was Sunday. And I was at work. I hate work. Especially when you work with two perverts who can't keep their eyes off of our janitor. Our boss, head of the design department in Nuce INC., Rebbeca, reminds you of a fluttering hummingbird. She has wide blue eyes that are like two windows on the afternoon sky. Her luxurious, straight, brown hair is shoulder-length and is worn in an utilitarian, severe style. She has a feminine build. Her skin is cream-colored. She has long-fingered hands. Her wardrobe is tight, with a lot of green.(1)

"How beautiful." Adrian said.

"You're right. I want to go to her and ask her on a date." Paul said.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried to ask her out?" Adrian asked snorting.

"Don't remember me." Paul responded frowning.

2 months ago, Paul tried to ask Rebbeca out, but he got rejected in the most painful mode. He got kicked in the balls. Let me explain in detail. We were at work, like I said he is a pervert, a big one, and began flirting and she actually began to react to his flirts. Me and Adrian were stunned till he tried to grab her ass. Then it went downhill. He got the beating of his life. She seems lika a "fluttering hummingbird" the first time you meet, but after you get to know her better, you'll see her "evil" side. After the beating was done, for the cherry on top, he got a kick in the nuts. Just watching was painful, let alone feeling that kick.

"Hey Sergiu! What do you think about our local fairy?" asked Adrian looking at me.

"I think she's a nice girl. And if she likes a guy, he just won the lottery." I responded smirking.

"So you say I just won the lottery?" asked Paul grinning.

"No. I'm saying that the lucky guy has won the lottery, not you." I said laughing. "Let's change and go home. It's late. See you in the locker room."

"Bye Rebbeca!" we said in unison.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow morning." Rebbeca shouted back.

If she only knew that it will be the last day she will se me for a long time.

After I changed, I said goodbye to Paul and Adrian and got in my car, a Opel Astra, and went home. I live with my 2 younger sisters, Anita(14 years old) and July(17 years old). Sadly we live alone because our parents died 2 years ago in a car accident. Now that I told you about my family, let me describe...me. I'm Sergiu, 23 years old, working as a designer for weapons at Nuce INC., the gratest weapon maker on the planet. Like I said earlier, I drive an Opel Astra 2010 model, have a big house in the centre of New York, and I'm about to acquire one in Tokyo. I am not that rich. I only got this much money because I work at Nuce. At first I didn't want to work there, for the sake of my sisters, but I didn't have a choice after our parents died. I make you think of a dangerous weapon. He has round brown eyes. His luxurious, straight, white hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a flowing cape. He is very short and has a wide-chested build. His skin is china-white. He has stubby-fingered hands. His wardrobe is impractacal and mysterious, with a lot of green and yellow (1). My mother used to say that I'm an fallen angel because of my hair.

"Is anybody home?" I asked while closing the door.

"Sergiu!" Anita shouted glomping me. "You're finally home. How was your day?, Did you ask Rebbeca out?, What weapons of mass-destruction did u design today?, What is…"

" question at a time." I interrupted her. "First, my day was fine, no I didn't, I didn't do anything of mass-destruction."

"Ouch. Why did you do that?" Anita shouted because July punched her.

"Get off Sergiu. He just got home and he's tired." July said looking at Anita. "And I'm still mad from yesterday." She said turning to me.

"Hey, give me a break. I said I'm sorry." I protested.

"You don't say sorrywhen you forgot about our trip, our school festival, and then yesterday you broke a very important, to me, promise.." July said back.

"I got a call from Rebbeca that something happened at work. I didn't have a choice." I shouted back.

"Rebbeca this, Rebbeca that. You're always talking about Rebbeca." July shouted back. "You know what. You and Rebbeca should just die." She shouted not knowing what she said from anger.

When I heard that, something in my heart broke. I loved them with my life and after our parents died I began to love them beyond comprehension. So to hear July say that she wants me to die, destroyed a part of me.

When she realized what she said, and saw a broken me, she started crying and said that she didn't mean that. But I couldn't hear what she was saying. For a moment I was deaf. As I turned around to get out of the house, something caught my hand, it was Anita.

"Please, forgive her, she didn't mean that. Please." She begged me.

"Don't worry. I'll come home later." I said walking out of the house with a broken heart.

I got in the car and drove to the nearest bar I could find. There I drank my ass off.

Meanwhile, at home.

"How could you do that?" shouted Anita at July. "You know that he loves us so much he would die for us. You know that something important must of have happen at work and he couldn't keep his promise. You know that he always redeems himself after a broken promise or lateness."

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry." Was her only response between sobs.

"You're too late to be sorry. We must find him." Anita said very maturely.

Back at the bar

"Waiter, another one." I said waiting for his response.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's beyond our closing time. I must ask you to go home." The waiter said.

I didn't say anything. I just got up from the seat and tried to get out of the bar, but I was to drunk to see where I was going and I tripped. Luckily there was someone who caught me. He placed me on my feet so I could go out. I enterd the car and started driving, but I was so drunk that, when I got out of the parking lot, I didn't see the big truck that was coming my way and he struck me dead.

Next morning

"Coming!" she shouted. "Who are you?"

"Hy. I'm Officer John Sheppard. Are you July Griggs?" the officer asked after he introduced himself.

"Yeah, I'm July. Something happened?" she asked.

"It's about your brother. He had a car accident at 02:35 A.M. last night." Said the police officer getting interrupted by July.

"What happened to him?" July asked getting agitated and started crying.

"When he got out of the parking lot of The Nameless Bar (2) he got hit by a truck and was critically wounded. He is stable now but he's still in a coma." Explained the officer.

When she heard crying from downstairs, Anita rushed to see what was happening. When she arrived, she saw a police officer and July crying her tears off and saying that it was her fault.

"What happened?" asked Anita shocked of what she was watching.

"Your brother had a car accident and now he's in a coma." The officer responded.

"WHAT?" Anita shouted while her world shut off and passed out.

"ANITA?" shouted July.

"Let's get her to the hospital, and if shes ok we eill go to your brother." Said the officer.

"Ok. Let's go."

At the hospital

"She's alright, her mind went haywire and collapsed. She should be alright after a good sleep." Said the medic.

"Thank God, she's alright." Said John. "Your brother would kill me if something happens to one of you."

"Who are you and how do you know my brother and why are you babysitting us?" July asked suspiciously.

"Like I said , I'm Officer John Sheppard, and a good friend of your brother and he ade me promise that if something should happen to him, I should take care of you, and here I am." Explained John.

"Can I see my brother now?" asked my sister.

"Yes. Come with me." Said the medic.

In my hospital room

When she saw me, she put her hand over her mouth and said something you couldn't understand. Every part of my body was covered in bandages, my left arm and leg were in plaster suspended in air.

"It was my fault. It is my fault that he's in this condition. If I didn't say those things to him, he would be alright." July said silently.

"How it is your fault?" John asked.

"Last night I got angry on him and said that I want to see him…dead." July said while crying.

John was silent. He was trying to self-decrypt the reason why July wanted me dead. He couldn't find any.

He just stared at me for the entire period he was in my room. After Anita saw me and she, obviously, started crying, john and the girls went home, leaving me alone with my coma.

Unknown Place 

I started to wake I opened my eyes, I saw nothing but trees. Istarted walking through what seemed as a forest till I got to a road that got me to a big gate with something wrote in Japanese.

"What is that? Where am I?" I thought. "Now I hate myself for not taking those free Japanese classes."

"Anataha dare desuka ?(3)" asked what seemed to be the gate guard. "Anatanobijinesuwonoberu!(4)"

"Where am i?" I asked starting to fidget after I saw that both guards had weapons.

"Nanikawoiuka ,.(5)" Said the guard.

"I don't understand what are you talking." I shouted.

Once the shout ended, my world went black and the last thing I saw was a fox mask. When I woke up, I was strapped to a chair with a mean looking guy in front of me.

"Watashiha ,.(6)" Said the mean guy.

"I don't understand what are you saying, only MorinoIbiki." I said. "Morinoibiki? Where did I heard that name?" I thought.

"Nanikawoiuka ,watashi ha goumonwohajimemashou!(7)" Ibiki shouted.

" one help me, please stop him." I started shouting like a pussy.

"Teishishimasu ..(8)" Said the strange man with the fox mask.

"Pleas stop, stop hurting me." I whimpered.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He said while taking his mask off.

"How it's this possible. You're not real. You're a manga character. You can't be UzumakiNaruto." I said.

"No nono. I'm very real and I'm here to help you." Naruto said.

End of Prologue.

Ok….so that was the prologue. It's a short story so I don't know yet how many chapters this will get. I hope you like it. Please review it, like it and subscribe to it. and I'll let you pair me. just say and I'll chose the girl(not boy, I won't do yaoi)that got the most votes.

– all my description of a character are taken from a generator because I'm not that good at describing a character.

– I needed a name for a bar and that's all I could think of.

– Who are you?

– State your business!

– Say something or we will arrest you!

– hy. My name is MorinoIbiki, and you will say what I want to hear(or something like this, I forgot XD)

– say something or I'll start the torture.

– Stop. Let me handle it.

Sorry if my japanese translations are wrong, but I know nothing in japanese and I used Google Translate, so you have to understand it. I hope you'll enjoy it, and review it, and if your reviews are positive I'll do more because the chapters are short. See ya next chapter

DM2012 out


End file.
